


Finally

by L_mouss



Series: so pretty it hurts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Crossposted at ffn, M/M, NaruKaka - Freeform, OOC maybe, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Relationship(s), dom Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Naruto-sensei adalah orang paling ganteng yang Kakashi temui. Namikaze Naruto adalah legenda hidup bagi Kakashi. Naruto adalah orang yang paling sempurna menurut Kakashi. Naruto juga, adalah orang yang paling membuat Kakashi frustasi. (NaruKaka, Age Swap!, Strong words, Crossposted at FFn)





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I am a KakaNaru avid fans, but one of these days, when the mood strikes, I love NaruKaka. Call it a new breeze. Sides, older Naruto is always hot (not the one in boruto becoz I will never acknowledge that series), especially if he comes back in time and helps his younger self (#ohok).
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> I did not own Naruto, nor it’s world. If I do, Naruto would kiss Kakashi the second he got the chance to. I make this for fun, so I hope you guys will have fun reading this too. Lastly, I did not get anything from this Fan Fiction, so please bear with me when I am being overly difficult with update time. Thank you.

Naruto-sensei adalah orang paling ganteng yang pernah Kakashi temui. Dia punya tiga garis aneh di pipinya yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi, kulit tan yang didapatkan dari Ibunya, dan fitur wajah yang dia dapatkan dari Ayahnya. Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dari kedua orang tuanya, dan dia punya fisik yang benar-benar fit untuk seseorang yang jarang sekali menanggapi misinya dengan serius.

Kakashi tahu, karena Kakashi adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang menjadi anak didiknya di tim tujuh. Dia ingat bagaimana dia harus menyembunyikan antusiasmenya di bawah masker ketika dia tahu bahwa Sensei-nya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan sikap Naruto-sensei yang eksentrik tidak memadamkan semangat Kakashi untuk belajar di bawahnya, karena dia tahu Namikaze Naruto—anak dari Hokage ke empat yang masih menjabat, Jinchuriki pertama di dunia ini yang berhasil bekerja sama dengan Bijunya, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menggunakan teknik senjutsu _petapa enam jalan_ , dan satu dari dua orang yang menjadi  pahlawan setelah menyelamatkan semua orang dari cengkraman Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Singkatnya, Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang legenda hidup.

Dia mungkin tidak begitu serius dalam menghadapi lawan tiap kali dia dan timnya menjalankan misi, dia bahkan sering tertawa lebar dan lebih keras dari siapapun, dan selalu lari dari kejaran para fans (jumlah pria dan wanita sama banyak) seolah-olah dia alergi dengan orang-orang tersebut. Tapi dia adalah orang paling baik yang pernah Kakashi temui, dan guru terbaik yang pernah Kakashi dapatkan. Dia mengajarkan betapa pentingnya kerja sama dalam tim bagi Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin (sesuatu yang Kakashi remehkan sebelumnya karena dia jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan kedua orang di timnya, namun setelah hampir mati dalam sebuah misi karena mengabaikan kedua temannya, dan dihardik oleh Naruto-sensei, Kakashi paham inti dari kerja sama dalam tim). Dia mengajarkan bagaimana melihat kelemahan dalam lawan, dan mengakui kelemahan diri sendiri dan berusaha untuk menutupinya. Dia juga mengajarkan untuk tidak menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Namikaze Naruto, bagi Kakashi, adalah orang paling sempurna yang pernah dia temui. Dan Kakashi mencium orang ini hampir setiap hari. Ya, setelah berusaha menarik perhatian Sensei-nya selama delapan tahun (Kakashi ingin menangis memikirkannya. Dia pernah, saat usianya masih tiga belas tahun, menyatakan cinta pada Naruto-sensei, tapi dia hanya dibalas dengan tawa dan mengacak rambut Kakashi dengan tangannya. Kakashi tidak ingin memikirkannya, karena dia habiskan tiga hari untuk menggerutu dan merasa malu sudah ditolak Sensei-nya) Kakashi bisa dengan pasti menyatakan bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah pacarnya.

Naruto—karena senseinya pura-pura tidak suka saat dia memanggilnya _sensei_ (Kakashi sudah melihat bagaimana matanya menggelap oleh nafsu ketika Kakashi memanggilnya sensei di tengah sesi ciuman mereka)—juga adalah orang yang paling suka membuat Kakashi frustasi. Kadang Kakashi bingung apakah perasaannya pada Naruto adalah benci atau cinta.

Dulu, ketika Kakashi masih enam belas tahun dan harus melihat Naruto tersenyum manis pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan pandangan kagum dan segan, dia pernah menerjang Naruto di atas sofa dan duduk di atas pangkuannya lalu menciumnya dengan liar. Dan Naruto, dengan gerakan yang begitu efisien, membalik posisi mereka hingga tubuhnya menutup seluruh tubuh Kakashi yang terbaring di sofa, menggigit leher Kakashi yang tertutupi kain, dan mengklaim bibir Kakashi lagi sampai daging yang sebelumnya berwarna merah muda pucat tersebut berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidup Kakashi. Itu juga adalah hari terburuk baginya, karena Naruto, dengan senyum bagaikan rubah, mata yang liar menatap fitur wajah Kakashi seutuhnya, dan napas yang tidak berhenti terengah-engah (sesuatu yang masih membuat Kakashi takjub, karena Naruto-sensei (dia harus tetap memanggilnya Naruto-sensei saat mereka melakukan misi dalam tim) tidak sekalipun pernah terengah, entah itu setelah melawan musuh ataupun setelah tanpa henti menggunakan _shunshin_ untuk berpindah dari pohon ke pohon selama delapan jam) mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kakashi, mengelus pipi Kakashi kemudian berkata, “Kau benar-benar mendorong batasku. Jangan menyesal kalau aku kehilangan kontrol.” Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kakashi dengan ereksi yang menekan celananya ke posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Setiap sesi ciuman mereka selalu berakhir seperti itu. Kakashi memulai, dan Naruto yang mengakhiri. Selalu dengan ucapan, “Dasar bocah manja, aku terlalu memanjakanmu.” Atau, “Kau terus-terusan memaksaku seperti ini, nanti kubuat bokongmu merah.” Dan setiap ucapan itu selalu diakhiri dengan senyuman penuh makna yang membuat jantung Kakashi berdebar tidak karuan.

Hal ini membuat Kakashi benar-benar frustasi. Kakashi ingin melihat pacarnya lepas kendali. Liar, kasar, dan tanpa ampun membuat Kakashi berteriak dan mendesah di tempat tidur. Kakashi ingin, ingin, _ingin_ Naruto menganggap semua hal ini dengan serius. Dia ingin menghilangkan status _perjaka_ -nya dan siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya kalau bukan Naruto? Karena Kakashi tahu bahwa Naruto-sensei dulu adalah tipe yang senang bermain-main dengan wanita dan pria yang dia temukan menarik selama semalam.

Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum, menggeleng, kemudian menciumnya dan berkata, “Sedikit lagi Kakashi. Segera setelah kau berusia delapan belas tahun, oke?” Kakashi selalu menggerutu mendengar ini. Menjadi seorang ninja artinya kau sudah _dewasa_ , dan Kakashi tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama untuk _tidur_ dengan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Naruto bosan dengannya. Tapi sisi rasional Kakashi selalu berkata, mereka sudah bersama selama satu setengah tahun dan tidak sekalipun Naruto menunjukkan keinginan untuk pisah dengannya. Bahkan Naruto selalu mengikuti keinginan Kakashi untuk memeluknya di malam hari setiap kali dia menginap, atau tertawa kecil dan mengurangi kebiasaannya untuk menggoda orang lain (sesuatu yang dia klaim dilakukan secara tidak sengaja) di saat Kakashi benar-benar cemburu, atau bahkan menciumnya di muka umum saat suasana hati Kakashi sedang buruk karena keraguan orang lain tentang status berpacaran mereka.

Naruto benar-benar menyukainya, dan mungkin—mungkin dia akan mencintai Kakashi suatu saat nanti.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Kakashi hanya pernah melihat sikap Naruto berubah menjadi serius dua kali seumur hidupnya. Bahkan ketika mereka berhadapan dengan _missing nin_ kelas S, Naruto-sensei hanya tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tampak seperti dia sedang menghadapi anak-anak yang tidak berhenti marah-marah karena diremehkan.

Kali pertama adalah ketika Kakashi hampir kehilangan nyawanya dalam misi. Ketika dia meninggalkan Obito dan Rin dan harus melihat mereka berdua dikerumuni _missing nin_ sementara dia juga harus melawan lima orang sekaligus. Obito dan Rin tidak lemah, tapi mereka bertiga terbiasa untuk menggunakan taktik yang membutuhkan tiga orang, dan ketika berpisah, mereka tidak begitu efektif.

Dia ingat, saat tangannya masih terjebak di dalam dada seorang ninja, dan salah satu teman ninja tersebut mengarahkan katana ke tubuhnya—Kakashi tahu bahwa dia akan mati—lalu Naruto-sensei datang dan menangkap katana tersebut dengan tangan yang tertutupi chakra. Dia melihat ekspresi murka Naruto-sensei waktu itu, dan _killing intent_ yang dia keluarkan membuat tidak seorang pun di tempat itu bisa bergerak.

Singkatnya, pertarungan itu berakhir dengan cepat.

Naruto-sensei berdiri di tempat itu, tidak ada sedikit pun bekas luka di bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi baju, namun jubahnya merah dari darah para _missing nin_ ini. Lalu dia menahan Kakashi di tempat dengan tatapannya. Kosong. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Naruto-sensei ketika dia berjalan mendekati Kakashi. Saat itu, Kakashi memutuskan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi penerima tatapan itu lagi karena rasa ngeri yang dia rasakan hampir membuatnya kencing di celana. Dia memukul wajah Kakashi, membuat Kakashi tersentak.

Dan dia hanya mengeluarkan satu kalimat. “Kau paham sekarang?”

Kakashi mengangguk.

Lalu sikap Naruto-sensei berubah seperti semula. Ceria, tertawa, dan mengacak rambut Kakashi sambil mencari luka di tubuhnya. Dia lalu mendekati Obito dan Rin untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia bersikap seolah-olah jubahnya tidak penuh dengan darah, seolah-olah tempat ini tidak dipenuhi dengan mayat dari _missing nin_ dan seolah-olah dia tidak saja membunuh belasan orang dalam waktu yang singkat.

Itu adalah kali pertama Kakashi melihat Naruto-sensei menjadi serius.

Kali kedua, Naruto-sensei sudah berubah menjadi Naruto, dan Kakashi sudah berubah menjadi Jounin meski Obito dan Rin masih terjebak sebagai Chuunin. Kali kedua adalah saat Naruto mengenalkan Kakashi kepada teman-temannya, dan mengumumkan status mereka di stasiun Jounin. Semua yang ada di tempat itu tersentak, tapi seorang teman Naruto—Sai, Sai tanpa marga—kemudian berbicara, “Kau bermain dengan anak-anak sekarang _Dickless?_ ”

Suara di ruangan tersebut hilang, menjadi sunyi seiring dengan ekspresi Naruto yang menjadi datar sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Sai. Kakashi merasakan tangan Naruto di pinggangnya mengerat, dan Naruto—Naruto tidak berhenti menatap Sai.

Suasana itu begitu menakutkan. Kakashi bisa merasakan bagaimana orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu menjadi tidak nyaman, mereka menunggu dengan hati-hati apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Tidak ada yang berani memecah suasana, mereka tahu seberapa berbahaya Naruto di saat dia serius.

“Aku serius,” kata Naruto, masih bergeming menatap Sai. “Dan kalau kau bisa memahaminya sesegera mungkin, kau bisa menghindarkan Ino dari status janda muda.” Lalu dia tersenyum, memecah suasana mencekam di ruangan tersebut, menggandeng Kakashi ke salah satu sofa, dan duduk di sana.

Itu adalah satu-satunya momen di mana Naruto menanggapi dengan serius candaan yang dilemparkan terhadap hubungan mereka. Candaan-candaan berikutnya ditanggapi dengan tawa, dan putaran mata atau wajah cemberut.

Kakashi tahu dia benar-benar beruntung Naruto mau serius dengannya. Teman-temannya bahkan merasa takjub saat hubungan mereka bertahan selama satu tahun, karena mereka tahu bahwa Naruto adalah tipe yang hanya mencintai satu malam dan tidak pernah kembali. Kakashi tahu, tapi dia masih benar-benar frustasi dengan keinginan Naruto untuk tidak berhubungan seks dengannya sebelum ulang tahun Kakashi yang ke delapan belas.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Kakashi bersungut. Dia sedang berada di dalam salah satu bar yang sering dikunjungi oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk melepas penat dari misi-misi yang diterima desa ini. Dan Kakashi harus melihat Naruto bermain poker dengan teman-temannya, dan terus _menggoda_ teman-temannya yang kalah maupun yang sudah mulai teler dari sake yang mereka konsumsi. Dia bahkan menggoda pelayan yang Kakashi tahu mencari muka dengan Naruto (siapa yang tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan legenda hidup seperti Naruto?), pelayan yang menatapnya seolah-olah Naruto adalah seonggok daging yang lezat dimakan.

Kakashi. Benar-benar. _Marah!_

Dia menegak sakenya, memastikan bahwa _henge_ yang dia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya masih aktif, menaruh gelas tersebut dengan sedikit keras di meja dan memasang wajah cemberut yang dia tahu akan kelihatan meski wajahnya tertutupi kain.

“Kakashi?” panggil Naruto, suaranya terdengar geli. “Kemari. Bersungut membuat wajahmu semakin jelek.”

Kakashi bangun, mendekati Naruto dan memaksakan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Naruto. Dia merasakan tangan Naruto merangkul pinggangnya, dan dia mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tingginya belum melewati Naruto, sehingga dia bisa dengan nyaman menaruh kepalanya di leher Naruto dan tangannya di sekelilingnya. Dia menutup matanya.

“Oi, Naruto. Berhenti bermain-main seperti ini.” Seseorang berkata, Kakashi tidak tahu siapa, tidak peduli, karena posisinya benar-benar nyaman dan dia benar-benar mengantuk.

“Siapa yang bermain-main? Aku serius.”

Ada yang mendengus. “Naruto, kami semua tahu bagaimana sikapmu.” Suara lainnya berkata, diiringi dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa pemilik suara tersebut sudah terlalu banyak mengonsumsi sake.

“Oi. Berhenti mengotori nama baikku.” Ada yang tertawa, beberapa orang. “Aku serius. Aku belum melakukan apapun. Um, apapun di luar batas.”

“Itu sulit untuk dipercaya, kau sulit untuk menahan dirimu ketika suasana hatimu sejalan dengan keinginanmu.”

“Ugh, kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku. Aku benar-benar serius, aku tidak akan menahan diriku seperti ini kalau aku tidak benar-benar serius.”

Tawa lagi, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. “Kami tahu Naruto. Kami tahu.”

Naruto menggerutu. Kakashi tidak lagi mendengar sisa percakapan mereka karena dia tertidur pulas. Saat dia bangun, dia ada di dalam pelukan Naruto, dan Kakashi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto.

* * *

 XxX

* * *

 Jantung Kakashi tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Mata Naruto tampak benar-benar liar sekarang. Dia mengeratkan kakinya ke punggung Naruto, membiarkan Naruto menahan tubuhnya di pintu dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain menahan tangan Kakashi di atas kepala.

“Aku benar-benar memanjakanmu ya?” tanya Naruto, melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kakashi untuk menggigit lehernya.

“Ugh, diamlah. Aku sudah delapan belas sekarang. Mana sisa hadiahmu yang kau janjikan dari tadi pagi?”

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihatnya dengan tatapan liar dan panas. Kakashi bisa merasakan ereksinya menekan paha Kakashi, dan dia benar-benar ingin melihat penis Naruto. Hampir dua tahun dan tidak sekali pun dia melihat apa yang ada di dalam celana Naruto. Dan sekarang, dia akan melihatnya, karena Naruto berjanji— _delapan belas tahun dan aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi_.

“Kau benar-benar manis. Aku selalu ingin memakanmu sejak kau berusia lima belas tahun. Harus menyiksa diriku untuk tidak menerkammu saat itu juga di _onsen_. Anak didikku, berubah menjadi mahkluk yang paling menggoda di dunia ini. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku mati.”

Lalu Naruto berjalan dari ruang tamu tersebut. Bibir tak berhenti mencari bibir Kakashi, tak melepaskan Kakashi dari gendongannya, bahkan ketika dia seharusnya melihat ke mana dia melangkah. Kakashi yakin Naruto sudah tahu di mana posisi benda-benda yang dia letakkan di rumahnya sehingga bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya. Dengan singkat mereka berada di kamar Naruto.

Naruto melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Dan Kakashi pikir, napas masih terengah dan sulit ditarik, jantung masih berdebar tanpa sedikit pun menyerah, tangan masih gemetar karena adrenalin, dan mata tak melewatkan sedikit pun adegan di hadapannya—Naruto melepaskan setiap balutan kain dari tubuhnya, figur bagai dewa yang siap mengonsumsi Kakashi—

Kakashi pikir, _akhirnya._

* * *

 END

**Author's Note:**

> Aku gak tahu kata spanking dalam bahasa indonesia apaan. Awkwkwkkw. 
> 
> Cerita ini ditulis buat menghilangkan sedikit frustasi karena nulis Rinse and Repeat (dan mirror story dari Rinse and Repeat (judulnya Ôkami (Repeat)), we’ll get there when I got the time to post it) artinya otak saya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan segala macam plot dan karakter development kalau sampai kejadian-kejadian tertentu diubah. Kayak Sasuke yang tanpa Clannya dibunuh artinya gak punya karakter development sama sekali (tho aku gak begitu peduli sama Sasuke di Rinse and Repeat).
> 
> Anyway, buat menghilangkan frustasi, aku stumble ke older naruto dan nemu fic di mana ada age swap dan aku mikir why not, kakashi is a spoiled brat anyway. This is a good excercise for me. Anyway, jangan sungkan buat ninggalin review/komennya ya. Aku senang banget bacanya.
> 
> Bakal ada sekuel, sama-sama one shot, dan isinya lemon. Wkwkwkkw. Kita lihat seberapa liarnya Naruto di ranjang nanti (seliar bayangan gue palingan).
> 
> Btw lagi, Kakashi kalau ngomongin masa lalu narto pasti selalu dengan imbuhan sensei, tapi masa sekarang pasti narto doang (kecuali lagi misi). Like dalam pikirannya, dia membedakan narto jadi before and after he went with kakashi. 
> 
> Ugh, older naruto, please adopt me.


End file.
